The new comer's eyeglasses
by InoPig
Summary: summary sucks...but still hoping that you could read this
1. Chapter 1: First day in hell school

**Chapter one: first day in hell!**

"hi... I'm saku-sakura haruno ," I nervously say in front of the class. I also hear others murmured, some say _"what kind of name s that? Saku-sakura?"_ some say "_another weirdo with eyeglasse_s!" and others say "_she's not belong here... i'm sure she will suffer..." _I ignored them and look at my new adviser _kakashi hatake _. He look at me with the _is-that-all? _Eye and said "any info about your place...your hobby...your likes and dislikes...your family...your life for short.."

I feel my blood rushed on my face and, I, again look at my NEW classmates to see if they are eager to hear my story but in disappointment... some of them are chatting with each other, looking outside.. and some of them...are trying to make their nose bigger with their fingers.

" start..Ms. Haruno." Mr. Hatake said calmly.

So, I do some_ ehem_ ,to get their attention "soooo... again ,I'm Sakura Haruno

I'm 15 years old. .my birthday is on march 28 1996..I grew up in Suna village with my cousins but my mother was working here since 1999. And I decided to see her and help her with our noodle house...my hobbies are reading, writing , helping my mother , and sometimes playing badminton with my best friend Ino... my dislikes are you being plastic and liberated.. and the others are just what I like...thank you" I said completely with a fake smile. Then I look at Kakashi sensei.

He look at me. Smile. Then slowly said "you can sit anywhere!"

Me, still with a fake smile, walked on the aisle with my head down. I chose the seat at the back so that, no one can see me and do some stuffs that I can't imagine to myself. 

"ok. So, as we go on with our last topic..." Mr. Kakashi Hatake continued.. as i listen, I observed that their discussions are about how do thunders formed. . and I kinda relate with that.

The discussion end up boring (for those who aren't really like the lesson). Before the bell rang and before Mr. Hatake pop something on his mouth..all of my classmates are jogging away from him. And it looks like he get used to it .

I grabbed my bag and my old and messy books that Ino (my childhood best friend who is also from Suna, ) gave me so that I could have some reference ,then I walked towards my new adviser (still calling him my new adviser) and wave a goodbye at him I heard him say "yah..be good on your next subject" I did not hear it loudly so I just gave him a wild smile and walk away.

As I was walking in the corridor ,I'm thinking which path will lead me to Gai sensei's room which is in _'building B. 4__th__ flr. Room #43.'_ .

'_as I remember...this building is building D. Right_?' I asked myself while leaning against the wall.

Then "sakura!" I thought, I heard someone called my name. I turned around. To the left and into my right but refuse to see the owner of the voice. Then another "sakura! Wait! Wait for me!" I turned around again seeing Ino with her friend Hinata ( daughter of the owner of the great _Hyuga corporation_).

"hey! Ino!" I slapped her at the shoulder and she slapped me back "hey!"

I also greet Hinata with a simple "hi..hina-chan" she wave her hand and give me a cute smile..I swear, if I were a boy... I'm goin to get this girl and make her my girlfriend .

"so... Saku-chan, where is your next subject?" Ino said like a innocent girl in front of me.

"uhmmm...wait" I pulled out a piece of paper where all of my schedules are written "social..how 'bout you?"

"really?" with a little shocked on her face, " what room? Who's sensei?" she grabed the paper in my hand and read what is written in it. "aaaaaaaaaaggghhh!" she let it out then burst into laughter.

I looked at her with my eyebrows touching the ground and said "what?"

She hugged me then "me, you ( hinata) and you! We were all in the same subject! After your science we were all be together!" Ino said with her big white and pearly teeth.

Seconds and minute pass. No one dared to pop out some word. Then finally I managed to say "oh...I think... we should go to our respective room... so ..."

"yah! Yah! That'll be great!" Ino and Hinata said.

We exited the building while listening to Ino's homemade gossip. Then a file of sophomore students blocking our way, forming a circle.

Ino, being a curious brat, find a way to know what's happening "hey hey! What's happening here!" she asked a girl with a hair that is similar with hers. The girl whispered on her ears. Then she pop out again" really? Why?" then the girl whisper something on her again "oh my G! He did that? I think we should still salute him by doing that. But, in the other side... he should just shut up and do nothing" she said to the girl , she tried to pop it out with a low voice but, what else she can do? Her mouth was that loud and eager when it comes to gossips.

Then, I looked at Hinata with a _what-was-that_ eyes. Then she answered me" I-I guess... it's about the _'the konoha's desire'_ (TKD) again"

"what is '_the konoha's desire'?" _I almost whispered the last words.

She hide her laugh and answered me" they are not 'what'...they are 'who'..." she laugh. I laugh with her statement then se continue to answer my previous question " they are the most wanted and... of course..desirable men in the whole campus. Girls want them and boys wanted to be like them" she blushed with her own words. Then , Ino came along " someone is eliminated again! (sigh) ...that man is actually has a face and a great pride but..." Ino said with pouted lips.

"what happened Ino? What did he do?" Hinata asked with a bit of sadness on her face.

" TKD forced him to quit school or else... he will suffer for his whole high school life. What did he do?... he just simply uploaded a stolen pictures of the great Shikamaru Nara on Facebook !" she said with a still sad face.

"so... what did he chose?" I asked hesitantly,

"oh... of course... he will chose the best for him" Ino said while looking on the said boy.

I look at the boy who is now in front of us picking his books. It looks heavy, with his skinny body, it really did... look heavy on his arms.

I tried to walked towards him, but, Hinata grabbed my wrist. Then Ino explained "I know you are a very kind and helpful girl but in this case... You can't help or even touch him"

"b-but why? I'll just help him grabbed his books" I said while looking at the boy.

"I'm sorry Saku-chan but, we won't let you do that" Hinata said gently. Still holding my wrist.

I stare at them for a moment then , I just agree with them " ok fine. Let's just keep going . i can't help it "


	2. Chapter 2: freezing point

We passed the bunch of students that blocked our way, and make it to the 4th flr. We stopped at the 5th room. Ino slowly and gently open the door but before we step inside, a loud voice called them.

" good morning Ms. Yamanaka and Ms. Hyuga!" she said loudly but calmly, it seems like she's really like that.

"good morning Kurenai sensei" they said while looking at the new sensei (my new sensei) with a weird eyes.

" you are 10 minutes late... any good reasons for that?" now holding her lesson plan and chalk.

"ugh! We helped Anko sensei with her books." Ino answer with a smirk.

"ok. You can sit down at the back" she said now opening the lesson plan. " and you..."

I thought I could just simply sit down and wait for her to get my info slip "what's your name? You think you could just sit down and wait for me to interrogate you?"

She slowly looks at me and walked towards me. " I'm asking your name young lady" she said with a sharp eyes locking on me.

I swallowed deeply "M-my name i-is SA –Sakura Haruno" I stutter with my words.

She unlocked her gaze on me then smirk " GREAT! Now you can pass your Information slip and sit down with your friend" then she handed me a booklet.

I sat down beside Ino and Hinata , then I let out a sigh and grab my info slip in my bag and sign it. After signing, I go to the front and handed it to my new sensei.

I heard her say "nice!" but I ignored it because I am so nervous that I don't even want to face her.

Then, as I walked to my seat, a brunette girl approached me " Hi, I'm Ten-Ten " she said with a big grin. I smiled and said " I'm Sak-" but before I finished my sentence. She touched my hair and said " Sakura. Right? Did I hear it clearly? You've got very interesting hair here huh?"

I stare at her for a second then "thanks!"

"ok. See ya at recess!" still with her wide grin.

I return on my seat and started listening in my new sensei. "seems like you already have a new friendly friend huh? Sakura?" Ino asked when I finally sat down.

"Here's another" a hand from my back pop out. "I am Temari Subaku, nice meeting you pinky" she said with smirk.

I hesitantly grabbed her hand and make a hand shake with her "nice meeting you too" I said with a weird (but cute) smile.

"You got her nickname Tem" Hinata said with a shy smile on her face.

She smirked, Ino laugh, me and Hinata smiled. But a loud voice bangs "hey! I know making friends is fun! But don't you think you are interrupting my class?" Ms. Kurenai asked with a sharp look.

" Yes, Ms. Kurenai" we answered loudly enough to hear.

" ok. Now you Saku-chan, define Konohagakure" she said with a hard gaze on me.

I stand and answered, of course I knew what it was. It's my second hometown right? my father actually grew up here " Konohagakure means village hidden among tree leaves.. it is also known to be the hidden village of the land of fire"

She stand there looking at me with hard face. Then finally, she managed to open her mouth "perfect!" was her only word.

Minutes later, the bell rang and it was our third subject (calculus) all of us are out of our classroom with Ten-ten and Temari.

"This is going to be a great day!" Ten-ten said cheerfully, I wonder how she maintain her wide grin, cause every time that she wants to say something, she started and ended it with a smile (a very wide smile).

"Only if Calculus is not there to be our next subject..." Ino pouted.

"You're the only one who hates Calculus Ino-Pig" Temari said still with her traditional smirk.

" No, Hinata doesn't like Calculus! And how dare you call me Pig?" she responded with her eyebrow forming a bridge.

"oh... really huh? Ino-pig? " Temari still teasing her.

"stop it!" Ino said madly.

"stop it Tem! The Pig is getting mad! She is going to eat us! " Ten-ten now on the game.

" I don't want to waste my precious time with both of you! And besides I'm a vegetarian!" Ino said proudly.

We laugh at her statement. She give us the _what-the-hell _look. We stop laughing then we teased her " PIG!" Then we laugh and laugh until we were holding our stomach and until we were in our next subject.

Temari have the guts to push the door and she also have the guts to be the first to enter the room, next is Ten-ten, me and Ino, and the last is Hinata.

There is just a few students who are sitting and chatting around, So we have a choice where to sit and that is still at the back. Some of the students bothered by the noise that Ino done "they are not yet here? The class are going to start!" she said while looking at the front.

"Probably playing basketball again "Hinata answered with her head down looking for something.

" or maybe... Uzumaki Naruto got injured and admitted on the hospital!" Ten-ten teased.

Hinata formed her fist and look at Ten-ten with a fierce look. Ten-ten's smile fade and change into fear " C'mon! I'm just kidding! They will probably here in a minute!" she said slapping Hinata's shoulder.

"shut up, Panda" she unlocked her gaze to Ten-ten.

" I got a new name" she said now with her wide grin.

"oh my G! They're here!" Ino slapped Hinata at the back. She freeze then she turned around. Blood rushed on her face, I trace her gaze. She's looking at the bunch of sophomore students that are walking on the aisle. They have the same heights but different in appearance. The one who has a dark blue spiky at the back hair, has a pale white skin and his trade mark, his onyx eye, acts as their leader because he walks ahead of them. Next to him, a boy with a beige skin, blonde spiky hair, his eyes were blue and his trade mark, the scratches on his face. The next one is a long hair, rosy skin and a pair of eyes that is similar to Hinata's. The other one is pale as ice, black and simple haircut his eyes is black as inc and his trade mark was his killer smile. The last, who was walking like a zombie, has a hair that looks like a pineapple because of the way of pony tailing it, has a right kind of complexion and a pair of light black eyes.

In that moment, other girls who are sitting and busy chatting on each other stood up and froze others melt like an ice cream. The other boys who are also busy doing something, hung their mouth open. Ino did the same as the boys did, Hinata blushed (her super blush) , Ten-ten just shook her head to hide her emotions and Temari remain her cool attitude, she never tried looking at them. And me? I was eyeing them like who_-are-those-angels? _. I can feel my heart beating so loud and so fast like I can't breathe, that's why I hold my chest and remain my eyes on them.

I got someone's attention by doing that, the raven haired boy turn his gaze on me. We locked our gaze for a second then, I feel unknown electricity raised on my heart, it hurts but in the other side it feels like I'm floating. Then he look at my hair, then he unlocked his eyes and turn to his seat.

After seconds of freezing, I managed o pop out a word; I pulled Ino down from her standing position and asked her "who are they?"


	3. Chapter 3: Uncomfortable

After seconds of freezing, I managed to pop out a word; I pulled Ino down from her standing position and asked her "who are they?"

**Chapter 3:**

"Since when you're interested in boys? Sakura?" Ino said, giving me the _What-the-hell_ look.

"What? I'm still a girl who gets curious with boys" I said, lower enough for them not to hear.

"–cute and gorgeous boys" Ten-ten add. She's now looking at the boys who are actually just in the next row.

Ino laugh. I stared. Then she now answered me "Ok. Since you're my friend..I'll tell you" she stopped for a few moments then she continues "so, let's start with my boy. The one who is sitting in the aisle is Sai. No one knows what his surname was."

"Ok. Continue" I said patiently.

"I'll be the one to tell you." Ten-ten said with a red tint on her face." The boy with clear grey eyes beside the _Nerd-Sai _is Hyuga Neji... my boy" the two last words made her shy a bit. Then, she finished with a sigh.

"woohoo.. Is that your sweat Ten-ten?" Temari teased her while, touching her cheeks.

"Shut up!" that was loud, loud enough to make the students inside the room turn their gaze to her (even the TKD)."I-I'm sorry" there was a moment of silence. When they realize that it's nothing, they unlocked their gaze. Last words "Great... so embarrassing" she stated through her teeth.

"By the way, Are you related to Neji-san? Huh, Hinata?" I asked, turning my gaze to her.

She looked at me with shy and somehow cute eyes "yes, Saku-chan. His my cousin" she said with a smile.

"Ah, so Hinata will you tell me who's beside Neji-san?" I asked while pointing at the blonde boy beside the Hyuga boy.

It was her turn to blush and stutter "S-sure Saku-chan... H-He's Na-Naruto-kun" she simply said, but still blushing.

"Who's the other one?" I asked.

"Temari's Soulmate" Ten-ten teased Temari who is sitting pretty beside her.

"Asshole" she mumbled.

Ino turned around and answered me "that is Shikamaru, the laziest genius dog ever" she murmured." And beside him is their leader, Sasuke Uchiha, brother of the owner of the great Uchiha corporations who supports the school in everything"

I stared at him for a second then, the door suddenly open and a sensei with long hair and pale ice skin stepped in.

"Good morning everybody...S-s-sorry I'm late" He muttered." S-s-so, we have a new face here. What'ss your name?" he asked now facing me.

I slowly stand up and say"I'm Haruno Sakura." Then, I slowly walks toward him and handed him the Info slip.

"Nice name" He muttered when I turn my back on him.

While walking on the aisle, I can feel someone is eyeing me, so when I turn on my seat, I hunt the eye and found a pair of black orbs looking at me. We locked our gaze on each other. But the voice of Orochimaru-sensei made my senses awaken.

I swallowed deeply before I sit myself down and listen to the weird sensei. "as we continue to our last topic about algebraic expressions..." he continues.

I feel so uncomfortable all the time because of the eyes that are still looking at me. But, every time I lift my head up, it disappears at a rate of knots.

I stare blankly at him (Sasuke Uchiha) with a fierce look. I am now so irritated to him. When Ino approached me "it looks like you've catch a big fish" she mumbled.

"What are you mumbling about?" I realized that she was looking at me all the time.

"do you think the Uchiha is attracted with your pinky-forehead?" she asked locking her gaze to the said boy.

"No, I don't think so. There is nothing to do with my hair, maybe he just..." I stopped for a split of seconds. Then Ino teased me with her laugh.

" Yamanaka, I'm afraid you're not interested with what I'm explaining here" Orochimaru-sensei muttered.

"No, sensei I'm fine" she lied through her teeth. Then she gave him a big wide grin.

"Ok. That's it for today, because I realized that I'm late for 'bout an hour. Blame Mr. Danzo for that" He gave us a little smile not far from smirk then stepped out before the bell ring.

When the weird sensei is gone, we make our way to the aisle, I grabbed Hinata's arm (feeling more comfortable in her silky white flawless skin than Ino's sexy tanned and flawless skin) and she gave me a curious look, but, instead of answering by words I just gave her a wide grin which made her chuckled.

We stepped out of the classroom but I still feel the cold sensation from the two black orbs behind me (Sasuke is actually behind me). Until Ten-ten pouted " are you going to have lunch with us?" she asked with lips pouted.

"Sure! Why not?" I said with a fake smile (still uncomfortable)

"Excuse us!" a loud voice said which made us turn our heads.

A group of familiar boys are actually behind us. Still in shock, we stand with our mouths hang open except Temari. Then Naruto mouthed "hey! Excuse me!" then our senses came back and make a way for them. I pushed myself against the wall when Sasuke stared at me while stepping on the stairs. When he passed Ino teased me again with her _I-See-that_ smile, I ignored her and turned my back.

We came to our room, Ten-ten opened the door, it was our English class and we decided to sit near the window. It irritates me a bit because the wind ruins my hair, but somehow it makes me happy a bit because I feel the fresh and cool air under my skin unlike in Suna. It's annoying to go out because; the heat there can almost fry an egg.

Back to my surroundings. The door suddenly open and a lady with a black hair and almost ash eyes stepped in (with her wide smile). "Good afternoon! Welcome to your English room! (Sigh) so, open your book on page... 124 and let's talk about it" she looks so haggard and confuse whether if she's going to mention something or just go with her plans. Then, she called me "Ms. Haruno? Right?" I nodded then she said "here's your book, open it on page 124." Then she walks to the front again, she took out her wrist watch on her pocket and says "oh crap! Ok guys, you'll just have to answer the following questions here and review your notes, and Ms. Haruno, I will get your Info slip tomorrow or maybe not... maybe before the weekends, because you see I'm a very busy person and I have to do some important things, more important things, ok?" she exaggerated then walk to the door "goodbye class! Review your notes!" she said.

Ten-ten smile then mumbled " as always, the walk out queen" then she stand up, picking her stuffs. "I'll be on the cafeteria, just wait for me" she said heading to the door.


End file.
